


[Podfic] Her Boss's Keeper

by kalakirya



Category: White Collar
Genre: Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Sholio's story</p><p>
  <i>Diana has been working for the White Collar division for all of a week before she figures out that her new boss is, in fact, a thin shell of grouch over a marshmallow center.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Her Boss's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Boss's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227226) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



**Title:** Her Boss's Keeper

 **Rating:** G

 **Length:** 16 minutes 20 seconds

 **download** [from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/her-bosss-keeper)


End file.
